Where are you?
by Kylie Anderson
Summary: When Catherine is taken from a crime scene, how much time does she have before she ends up dead? Where are you?
1. Missing

Where are you?

Chapter 1

Missing

Catherine Willows ran into the C.S.I building late after dropping off her daughter at school. Catherine walked briskly to Grissom's office. There Sara, Nick, Warrick and Grissom were already getting assignments. "Sorry I'm late. I had to drop Lindsay off at school." Catherine apologized.

"It's alright. Catherine, you'll be with Warrick and me on a murder. Nick, Sara, you'll work on a robbery that took place last night in a corner jewelry store. Let's do it people," Gil said getting to work.

Nick and Sara got in their cars to go to their crime scene. Warrick and Catherine got into one car while Gil took his own car. "Taking the same car does save gas," Catherine pointed out smiling.

"For you, but this is my car," Warrick said laughing.

Once at the home, Brass met them. "The vic's 23 year old Jamie White, she didn't show up for work so her co-workers got suspicious." Brass said filling them in while they walked to the kitchen.

In the kitchen, a woman laid in a pool of blood. "Gun-shot wound," Warrick pointed out.

Catherine took some photos. "Hmm…it looks as if she was trying to escape by running to the door. The gun-shot wound doesn't look like a close-up, so she was probably running when the person shot her." Catherine analyzed.

Gil walked into another room and Warrick did too. Brass went to talk to a co-worker leaving Catherine in the kitchen alone. Suddenly, someone with a mask comes out and grabs Catherine from behind. "Suspect in the kitchen! Suspect in the kitchen!" Catherine yelled.

Gil, Brass and Warrick all came in with their guns withdrawn. The person in the mask pulled out a gun and held it close to Catherine's head. "Don't move. Put the guns on the floor away from you and she doesn't get hurt." A deep voice instructed.

It was now clear that the person was a man. Gil, Brass and Warrick put their guns on the floor and kicked them away. "You're doing just fine sweetie," The voice said into Catherine's ear.

Catherine couldn't move much, but she did stomp her foot down hard on the man's foot. He swore, but didn't let her go. "You better calm down missy or I will kill you. Just like I killed her." The voice threatened.

Catherine opened her mouth to say something. "Don't say anything Catherine," Gil warned.

"You better listen to him," The voice warned.

Catherine was being dragged slowly to the door. "I'm leaving now with her. If you attempt to follow me, I will kill her. If you attempt to do anything, I will kill her." The voice warned.

Catherine twisted around and pulled off his black ski mask and threw it to Gil. The man let out a howl of surprise. The man had short brown hair, but he turned before anyone could get a better look.

The man ran to his industrial van and it sped off as soon as Catherine and the man were in. Brass called someone on his phone. Gil called Nick and Sara. "I need you to get over here now," Gil said.

"Why? What about the case?" Nick asked confused.

"Catherine's been kidnapped and we need to find her soon. Day-shift can take care of the robbery." Gil explained.

"We'll be right over," Nick said hanging up.

Once everyone was at the crime scene, Gil explained what they knew. "Who's going to take care of Lindsay? Catherine said that she had a talent show today." Sara said.

"You can pick her up. Bring her back to C.S.I." Gil said.

"Who's going to take care of her?" Sara asked.

"We need you, so have Greg watch her for a while." Gil said quickly.

Warrick turned. "Greg will surely kill her," Warrick said.

"Greg'll be fine. We need to find Catherine." Gil said.

Nick looked at Brass. "Did anyone of you by any chance take down the license plate number?" Nick asked.

"No," Brass said sadly.

Gil's phone rang. "Grissom?" Gil answered.

"I'm sad to say that she's going to die. We didn't take her on accident. She's going to die. We're going to kill her. How should she die? Bullet? Knife? Slow torture? Let her starve to death?" A voice said laughing.

In the background Gil heard a woman scream something and then the line went blank. Sara had left to pick up Lindsay, but she was back and saw Gil's pale face. Everyone was looking at him. "Who was it?" Warrick asked.

"The killers," Gil said in shock. "They're going to kill her."

Nick took Gil's phone. "I'm taking this to the lab to see what Archie can do to it." Nick said quickly getting into his car.

"Wait, I'll come with you. Catherine pulled off the man's mask. Hopefully there will be hair that contains DNA on it." Gil said coming with Nick.

Once at the lab, Archie was waiting. "I haven't had anybody to see all day. What brings you here?" Archie asked.

Nick explained quickly and Archie's cheerful expression turned serious. Archie played the tape. "Can you make out the background sound?" Nick asked.

Archie played the background voice. It said, 'Don't give him what he wants Gil! I'm fine! Don't do what he wants you to do!' The voice sounded like a woman's. "Can you compare it Catherine's voice?" Nick asked.

Everyone that worked at C.S.I had their voice recorded for reference. Archie compared it. "Match," Archie said quickly.

"Thanks," Nick said.

As Nick started to leave Archie said, "Keep me posted,"

"No problem," Nick said leaving.

Gil saw Lindsay with Greg. "Hey Greg, could you please get hair out of this? This is first priority." Gil said sharply.

"Why? What case is this from?" Greg asked.

Gil looked at Lindsay. "It's…uh…from a missing person's case." Gil said softly.

Greg nodded understanding. "Right,"

After a few minutes, Greg found Gil. "What do you have for me?" Gil asked walking quickly.

"The hair on the outside is Catherine's. The hair on the inside doesn't have any follicles. Thus…" Greg began.

"No DNA, damn," Gil said angrily.

Days passed and C.S.I had worked hard for so long. No one slept. No one ate. Everyone's moral seemed down.

It seemed as if Catherine had been taken…taken and not returned.

To be continued…


	2. The Mighty Will Fall

Chapter 2

The Mighty Will Fall

Gil received a photo cut out from a magazine of a dead woman. Gil knew they were trying to scare him. "Catherine's been gone a week now." Sara said sadly.

"How are we ever going to find her?" Nick said banging his fist on the door.

Gil's phone rang. "Grissom? This better be important." Gil said angrily.

Warrick, Nick and Sara all watched Gil. "Gil, this is Catherine." A soft frail voice said.

Gil switched the phone to speaker photo. "Okay Catherine, we got you on speaker now. Where are you?" Gil asked softly.

"I don't know. I just know I've been drugged and that I'm now tied up in a small box that's moving. I'm guessing a car trunk." Catherine said frailly.

"Are you tracing this Warrick?" Gil asked.

Warrick moved to Gil's computer and worked quickly. "How are you?" Gil asked.

"Terrible to be honest with you. They haven't fed me. They've given me water, but I can't live three weeks without food and one week is up. I feel woozy and I can't walk. I have no energy to fight back. Gil, I don't think I have much time. I'm dying." Catherine said softly.

"Don't worry, we'll find you. Lindsay's here and she's safe." Gil said gently.

"Nick, Sara, Warrick, you're awfully quiet. Is everything okay?" Catherine asked.

"Yeah, we're fine." Sara said lightly.

"We just wish you were here." Nick added.

"Gil, the car stopped I hear someone getting out. I have to shut the phone off. I'm sorr…" Catherine said but she was cut off.

"Clever, a cell phone. I'm sorry, but Catherine's not going to be able to have this chat anymore. She won't be able to return it." A crazed voice said.

There was a bang and a scream and then the line went dead. As soon as they heard a gun-shot, Sara, Nick, Warrick and Gil all jumped. "Oh my god!" Sara said.

"We you able to trace it?" Gil asked shaken.

"Yeah, it's a desert ten minutes away." Warrick said.

"Let's go," Gil said grabbing his kit.

Sara, Nick and Warrick didn't say anything for the longest time. In the desert, there was a woman wearing a red blouse, black pants and wearing sun glasses. On her shirt was a clipped ID tag. Catherine Willows C.S.I Level 3

To be continued…

A/N- Please remember that mistakes will be made and all things are not as they appear…


	3. A Lively Discovery

Chapter 3

A Lively Discovery

Upon seeing this, Sara turned and throw up. Brass called the corner. "Oh damn no!" Nick said suddenly.

Warrick held his head in his hand. Gil was frozen with shock. "Uh…I…um…" Gil said softly.

Gil approached Catherine's body. "She wasn't shot. The man must have been doing that to scare us." Gil said with a fading voice.

"Damn you Grissom! How can you care about how she died when she's dead? Don't you care?" Sara asked angrily.

"You don't let emotions show!" Gil said angrily. "And for the record, I do care. Catherine and I grew up together. We lived next door to each other. Some of my earliest memories were of her and me playing in the backyard…in the sandbox. Funny thing is Catherine got a boyfriend when she got older. She didn't hang around me anymore because of my 'bug weirdness'. So don't you tell me I don't have any emotions because I do. Catherine was my best friend. So don't you damn tell me I don't care!"

Gil's outburst shocked Sara. "I'm sorry. I didn't know." Sara said bowing her head.

"I shouldn't have yelled, but this is the way I can repay her for something that happened a long time ago." Gil said softly.

David arrived and looked at the body. "She's been beaten pretty badly, but other than that I can't see anything wrong. We'll know when we do an autopsy." David said as he loaded her body into a gurney and left.

"I'll go to autopsy." Gil said getting into his car.

"Who's going to tell Lindsay?" Warrick asked.

"You know Lindsay the best Warrick. Why don't you tell her?" Sara asked.

Warrick nodded going back to the lab. Lindsay was with Greg looking at a magazine. "Lindsay, I need to tell you something very important." Warrick said softly.

Lindsay looked up. "Your mom was hurt and she can't ever see anyone again." Warrick said quietly kneeling to her height.

"So she's dead? Like the people she finds?" Lindsay asked with tears.

Warrick's eyes filled with tears. "Yes," Warrick whispered.

"Don't cry. Mommie said that when people die, the go to a better place. My mommie is with her mommie now." Lindsay said quietly.

Greg looked shocked. "Uh Warrick, a word alone?" Greg requested.

"Wait here Lindsay," Warrick ordered.

Warrick and Greg went out into the hall. "Is it true? How did it happen?" Greg asked.

"It's true and it's our job to find out how, who, what, when, where and why." Warrick said sadly.

"It's because of Catherine I was going to go out into the field. I was due to go to field training in two weeks. I needed a recommendation and Catherine was glad to give hers. She was a very good friend." Greg said letting a few tears shed.

"I know," Warrick said putting his hand of Greg's shoulder.

The Dr. had just gotten the body when Gil came through. "I haven't done anything yet," Dr. Robinson said.

"I know, just talk me through it." Gil said sadly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," Gil answered.

Dr. Robinson looked at her face. "It seems that she was hit with an object across her face." Dr. Robinson then looked at her arm. "Look at this; it looks like a hypodermic needle has made this hole. Was Catherine taking drugs?"

"No, I wasn't and I never will," A woozy voice replied.

Gil jumped. "My god Catherine! You're alive!" Gil exclaimed.

"Yeah and I'm guessing that this is a class form the victim's prospective. Why else would I be in the morgue?" Catherine asked lightly.

"David didn't check your pulse," The corner said angry, "If you were alive and put in the freezer, you surely would have died."

"Catherine, stay still. We don't know of your injuries. I'll get Sara and I'll get you some clothes." Gil said leaving.

Dr. Robinson left too. Sara came in with a pair of black pants and a blue shirt. Catherine put them on and Sara went to get Dr. Robinson and Gil. "How do you feel?" Dr. asked.

"My head hurts and I feel dizzy. I can't remember what happened. I do remember that Gil gave out assignments, but it's blank for there on out." Catherine said softly.

"Hmm…depending on what type of drug he drugged you with it could have caused memory loss." Dr. Robinson said, "I would defiantly check into a hospital immediately."

Catherine nodded. "I'll take her." Sara volunteered.

"So, you don't remember anything after we handed out assignments?" Gil asked hoping it wasn't true.

"No. I'm sorry Gris," Catherine said getting off the table.

"It's alright. I'm just glad you're okay." Gil said smiling.

Sara walked out into the parking lot and got into her car and Catherine followed. Once at the hospital a doctor examined Catherine. "I looked her over. She was knocked out by a sedative of some sort, although I am unable to tell what kind. Catherine has a minor concussion. I found some odd bruising, scabs and what looked like a stab wound. I took pictures as they look old." The lady doctor said handing Sara a folder.

"Thanks. When is she going to be able to go home?" Sara asked taking the folder.

"Right now. She seems fine I would suggest some rest, but other than that she can return to work." The doctor said smiling.

"What about the memory loss?" Sara asked.

"I don't know. It could happen in a minute, a day, a week, a month, a year or even never." The doctor said, "If you'll excuse me I've got another patient waiting for me."

"Oh, thank you once more," Sara called after the woman.

Sara and Catherine drove to the C.S.I building without a word. Gil greeted Catherine and Sara. "How did it go Sara?" Gil asked.

"Good. Could I talk to you in private?" Sara asked.

"Sure. Excuse us Catherine," Gil said going into the nearest room.

Sara sat on a table and showed Gil the photographs. "Look at these injuries. These were not caused on the job, but they were caused somewhere. Some are a few months old and the others look like a few years. What caused them?" Sara asked.

"Let's ask Catherine," Gil said looking at the photos.

Catherine came into the room. "Catherine, these are some wounds that were found on you when you went to the doctors today. These are old wounds. Who did this to you?" Gil asked softly.

Catherine looked at the ground. "Do you remember when we were young? I was a few years older than you, but you stilled followed me around. Remember when you fell down the cliff that I insisted we climbed because there was a bug species I wanted up there? You only got a broken arm because the cliff wasn't very high. I felt bad though and promised to protect you know matter what. I'm still keeping that promise Cath," Gil said gently.

"You're only protecting the person that hurt you." Sara said softly.

"Was it Ed?" Gil asked.

Catherine had a sharp intake and nodded her head. "That's why I got the divorce. Ed was always abusive. I didn't want him to hurt Lindsay." Catherine said letting a tear fall.

"I remember how he showed up one time and slammed you against the wall. What did you fight about?" Gil asked softly.

"Ed was always saying things about you and everyone else. He said you were an odd person and people like you should be killed. He said Sara was too strange and she was crazy. He said Nick was a freak. He said Warrick had gambling problems thus making him a bad person. He said Greg was a stupid jerk. I snapped and told him it wasn't true. I fought back and he grabbed the knife and stabbed me. Once he'd done it, he claimed it was the beer and bandaged it up." Catherine said crying.

Gil put his hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry," Sara said speaking at last.

"Where's Lindsay?" Catherine asked suddenly.

"She's with Greg," Gil answered.

"Oh no! She's with Greg?" Catherine asked shocked.

"Don't worry, she's fine." Gil said smiling.

Catherine rushed out of the room and in the hallway she ran past Warrick. "Hi Catherine," Warrick greeted and then he paused and turned. "Catherine? You're alive? But…but…I saw you dead."

Catherine turned. "Yeah, David thought I was dead too. It turns out I was given a drug of some sort." Catherine said running down the hallway again.

Warrick went to Gil for the full story. Once Catherine reached D.N.A, she rushed over to Lindsay. "Mommie! Mommie!" Lindsay squealed running to Catherine.

Greg and Nick stood up. Catherine picked Lindsay up. "Mommie, they said you were gone and you weren't coming back. But you're back, why?" Lindsay asked.

"I love you honey and that's why I came back." Catherine said hugging Lindsay.

Greg looked absolutely shocked as well as Nick. Lindsay was put down and she ran to Warrick. Warrick smiled at Catherine allowing her to tell the story to Nick and Greg. Once she was done, Greg asked, "So you don't remember anything since Grissom gave out assignments?"

"No," Catherine said shaking her head. "Can you fill me in?"

"No, all we know is that you were taken from a crime scene and then you were found in the desert. We were hoping you could fill in the blanks." Nick said sadly.

"Oh, well. I think I have a date with a certain refrigerator seeing as I haven't eaten in a while." Catherine said leaving.

Catherine rummaged through the refrigerator settling on a ham sandwich. She ate it quickly. Once she was done, she relived Warrick from babysitting duties. "Lindsay, would you like to go over to auntie's house for just a little while?" Catherine asked lightly.

"But mommie, you just got here," Lindsay whined.

"I know, but mommie has to do something very important." Catherine said smiling.

Catherine had called her sister shortly before and she was there to pick to Lindsay. "Thanks," Catherine said to her sister.

"No problem. I'm glad you're okay." Catherine's sister said smiling.

Catherine watched her daughter go away and then she met up with Gil. "Could we go back to the crime scene?" Catherine asked as she entered his office.

Gil looked up from his paperwork. "Why?" Gil asked already knowing the answer.

"To see if I can't remember anything," Catherine replied.

Gil nodded as he grabbed his coat. "Let's go,"

To be continued…


	4. At the Beginning

Chapter 4

At the Beginning

Catherine got into Gil's car and he drove to the house where Jamie White was killed. Catherine walked through the house. "23 year old Jamie White was killed in the kitchen. It looked as if she was trying to escape, but never made it. Brass, Warrick and I left to check out the other rooms and then we heard you scream. We all ran to you and then the man pulled out a gun. We dropped our weapons and it was really you that was clever. You pulled off the man's mask. We found hairs, but none that contained D.N.A." Gil said walking into the kitchen.

Catherine remembered a small amount. "The man came from that cupboard." Catherine said remembering.

Gil pulled out his case and looked inside the cupboard. He found a single piece of hair. He bagged it. "Odd to find a hair if the man was wearing a mask," Gil muttered.

"I remember being dragged to a car, but that's it." Catherine said shaking her head.

"You gave us one clue. That's enough for tonight. Let's go back to the lab," Gil suggested taking her by the shoulders.

Gil had the hair processed. Everyone in the team gathered around Greg to find the results. "I feel so famous. Like one of those…" Greg began.

"Greg!" Gil said sharply.

"Oh, sorry. The hair had D.N.A. It was brown like the others, but this guy's a newbie. He doesn't have a criminal record. There was no match. But if you get a suspect, I can compare the D.N.A." Greg said shrugging his shoulders.

"Thanks Greg," Gil said disappointed.

"What now? We don't have any clues or any leads. All we have is…nothing." Nick said discouraged.

Gil sighed. "Do you have any enemies?" Gil asked.

"This is Las Vegas. Of course I have enemies! There was that stripper that I worked with, Ed, Sam, that daycare lady who never took good care of Lindsay, that weird bird guy in the park, not to mention all the people we've put in jail for crimes." Catherine said quickly.

Sara groaned. "Where do we start?"

"At the beginning," Gil answered.

To be continued…


	5. The Confession

Chapter 5

The Confession

Catherine sat staring in the break room at a bare wall. "You know you're never going to get anywhere by staring at a wall." Warrick said from behind her.

Catherine sighed. "I kn…" Catherine said cut off by something. "A warehouse. Two men. One had brown hair, kind of short. Maybe 5.2. The other had black and was a lot taller. Maybe 6.1. They tied me to a chair."

Warrick looked shocked. "Maybe I need to try staring into a wall."

"Wait the short guy's name. It's Robert Peterson." Catherine said remembering now.

Sara walked into the room. "I'll see if we can get a warrant for Robert's D.N.A." Sara said walking out as quickly as she came in.

Sara was able to get a sample for the D.N.A and Greg compared it to the hair found cupboard. Gil, Sara, Nick, Warrick and Catherine all waited for the results. "Match," Greg said smiling.

"Thanks Greggo," Nick said walking off to get Brass for an arrest.

Brass had taken Robert Peterson into custody. Warrick and Nick were going to do the interrogation. "Why did you take her?" Nick asked cut and dry.

"Who? Catherine Willows? The lady with a foul mouth and mean punch? I took her because it was my instruction to do so." Robert said softly, "We had a hard time tying her up because she fought and fought."

Catherine stood behind the glass with Sara and Gil motionless. "Who's we?" Warrick asked.

"My partner. Look, I didn't want to hurt the girl at all. For the first couple of days she was nasty and then on the third day, she pleaded with me. She said if I let her go, she would strike a deal with the judge to go soft on me. She said I wasn't a murderer and she's right. When we had to kill her for our boss, she was talking on the cell phone. Chris Baker took the phone and shot the gun. I knocked him over the head and gave Catherine a sedative of which I knew wouldn't kill her. I took a picture of her like the boss wanted and then I left. I made it seem like she was dead, when she wasn't, that way I wouldn't have to kill her." Robert said quietly.

"Who's your boss?" Brass asked.

"Ed Willows, he's Catherine's ex-husband. Ed wanted her dead, but he didn't want to do it. We're old friends of his so he asked us. We said no, but he said if we didn't do as he told us to then we would end up dead as well." Robert said looking at the ground.

Catherine felt sick. Sara put her arm around Catherine. Catherine walked out of the room and into the interrogating room. Brass, Warrick and Nick were all shocked to see her there. "How'd you know where I was going to be?" Catherine asked coldly.

"Chris and I knew that you're team split up jobs, so during the night-shift he committed the robbery and I committed the murder. We stayed at the crime scenes knowing you would show up somewhere." Robert said looking at the ground.

"You took an innocent life to take someone else's. Why?" Catherine asked.

It was obvious that Catherine was running the show now. "You know how Ed is…" Robert began.

"Yeah, but when he threatened to kill me, I didn't do what he told me too. Better my life than another's, don't you think?" Catherine asked angrily.

"Hey, I didn't kill you!" Robert said angrily.

"No, but you almost did. Got scared, didn't you? You always had to have someone bigger to watch out for you and Ed was that person. Ed asks you to do him one small favor and you do it, but get scared. Of what? The law? Ed?" Catherine asked.

"Both," Robert said looking at the floor.

"Where are they?" Catherine asked with fire in her eyes.

"I don't…" Robert began.

"Don't give me any of that crap Bob. You know where they are you're just covering their sorry…" Catherine began.

"Okay, okay. Ed's fleeing to California and Chris in still in Las Vegas." Robert said quickly.

"Thank you," Catherine said coldly leaving the room.

Warrick, Nick, Sara, Gil and Brass had not seen Catherine act in the way she did just now. It surprised them. Brass had quickly tracked down Chris and he confessed as well. Now, they just had to find Ed.

To be continued…


	6. Lost and Found

Chapter 6

Brass found Ed in L.A. Catherine and Gil were going to interrogate him in any moment. Ed sat at the table silent. Catherine looked back at him. "First of all, you are under arrest for spousal abuse and for attempted murder." Brass said sternly.

"I must say, it was a rather good plan…until you thought that you could kill a C.S.I." Gil said watching Ed's expression.

"You don't know what you're talking about. I would never dream of hurting Catherine. She even helped me when I was accused of killing someone…" Ed began.

Catherine shook her head. "I can't believe you still think that means anything. I helped you because it was my job Ed. My job. My job got you out of a life sentence. My job got you out of a whole bunch of crap and yet, you repay me with insults about my co-workers. Ed, we have evidence." Catherine said quietly.

Ed stood up. "You told them? How dare you tell them?" Ed said angrily.

"I never said a word. I didn't have to. You were never good at covering your tracks. You left a lot of evidence behind." Catherine said standing up.

"How dare you do this?" Ed asked.

"It's my job. Now why don't you tell us everything? Chris and Robert have already confessed and we have strong evidence against you." Catherine said silently.

"Why did you turn against me? I've kept Lindsay when you have been doing your job. I had the right to call in neglect. You never picked her up…" Ed began.

Catherine shook her head. "Don't you dare bring Lindsay into this! She has nothing to do with it!" Catherine said softly.

"Face it Catherine! You're a terrible mother, you're a terrible wife and a terrible friend! You can't seem to do anything right!" Ed rambled.

"Like what you did was right?" Catherine began.

"I never did anything!" Ed shouted.

"That's the point! You didn't have a job, you didn't have any money, and you never tried to help me! Now, you've done something and you're just denying it!" Catherine yelled back.

"What about the house?" Ed asked yelling.

"Oh Ed! Give it a break! We're adults, not two little kids! Stop it and tell the truth or I will!" Catherine threatened.

Ed grabbed her and slammed her against the wall and slapped her. He swore under his breath. Gil, Brass and the officer pulled him off of her. "Cool down," Brass muttered.

"We don't need your confession. After your outburst, we have all we need." Gil said standing up.

"You're a striper. You're an awful person…" Ed ranted.

Catherine smiled to the shock of her co-workers. "Maybe I am, but me being a striper is all in the past. What we do in the past, we can't fix Ed. I wish I never met you, but then I wouldn't have Lindsay, would I? Some good is bound to come out of some bad," Catherine said leaving.

Just as Catherine got to the door Ed spoke, "I did it. I did it all."

Catherine froze. "Is that a confession?" Gil asked.

"Yes,"

Catherine walked out of the room. She walked down the hall, then she jogged down the hall, then she ran down the hall and ran outside until she didn't have anywhere to run. Catherine sat on the edge of the sidewalk of the parking lot with her head in her hands. "It's all over. I wish you would have spoken up sooner so you wouldn't have to go through so much pain." Gil said softly sitting beside her.

Catherine gave a small smile. "I would have told you, but how could I?" Catherine asked.

"Do you not trust me?" Gil asked hurting inside.

"I trust you, but…I guess if I told you, it would really be true." Catherine said and then added, "In some twisted way,"

Gil shook his head. "It's not twisted at all. It's human to hurt, hate, cry and love." Gil responded.

Catherine smiled. "Thanks Gil, I'm…uh…going to ask for the rest of the day off. To get myself together," Catherine said softly.

"Sure, go ahead. I understand," Gil said gently.

"Thank you," Catherine said quietly.

Gil and Catherine were friends to start off with and friends to end with. Nothing more, nothing less. Nick, Warrick and Sara remained loyal to Catherine and made sure she was alright after the day Ed was put in jail for life.

Catherine was still Catherine, but in a way, she changed. Gil liked Catherine all the same, but in his heart he wondered,

_Where are you? _

Finished

Disclaimer: I do not own any C.S.I characters.

A/N- Hope you like it!


End file.
